


Among us

by Satanicgoat



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Karmaland
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Bad Decisions, Everyone is sus, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Secrets, Sharing a Bed, Thriller, Tragic Romance, everyone has amnesia, hay rubirex pero solo dura un capitulo, la rata noruega la pasa mal, muchos van a morir, no happy ending, rubius esta bobo, vegetta tiene 2000 de IQ
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanicgoat/pseuds/Satanicgoat
Summary: Nueve extraños despiertan en una nave a la deriva en el espacio.No saben porque están ahí ni a donde se dirigen pero no pueden escapar, tienen que trabajar en equipo para poder mantenerse con vida.Parecía un plan fácil..."¡Alguien nos está saboteando!"Hasta que el primer cadáver apareció."¡Tenemos un impostor entre nosotros!"No puedes confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en ti mismo.Puede que seas el asesino o puede que seas la víctima.Hay un solo culpable pero nadie es inocente.
Relationships: Rubegetta - Relationship, Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque, lolito/mangel, rubius/vegetta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Among us

**Author's Note:**

> debido a que wattpad tiene muchos fallos ultimamamente y me apetece empezar a trabajar en archive of our own decidi pasar este fanfic aca tambien. Espero que lo disfruten.

Apenas podía recordar su propio nombre.

Cuando Rubén abrió los ojos se encontró en un cuarto que nunca antes había visto, estaba recostado en la segunda cama de la litera y la luz blanquecina del foco lo cegaba.

Se sentó sobre el fino colchón y se quedó mirando la puerta corrediza blanca. La decoración del cuarto era bastante simple, unos armarios cerca de puerta, un escritorio con una computadora en una esquina y las paredes eran de un amarillo pálido.

Se miró a si mismo y descubrió que llevaba un traje azul oscuro, era de un material que creía reconocer como el caucho.

Bajo de la litera dando un salto y aterrizo en el piso tambaleándose, la cama de abajo estaba vacía excepto por un tanque de oxígeno de color negro.

Lo miro confundido sin saber que hacer pero decidió tomarlo.

De pronto una alarma resonó por los pasillos con una intensidad tan grande que hasta le dolieron los oídos.

Rubén dio un paso hasta la puerta de metal blanca y esta se abrió de inmediato.

Asomo su cabeza con cuidado y se sobresaltó al ver otra figura en el pasillo ataviada con un traje parecido al suyo pero de color naranja y este lo llevaba cerrado por completo ocultando su cara.

Él retrocedió asustado pero la figura de naranja no se intimidó.

—Hey, por fin despertaste —lo saludo con su voz distorsionada y apagada por el traje.

Llevo sus manos a su cabeza para bajar el cierre y dejar libre su cabeza.

Era un chico castaño un poco más grande que él.

—Esos trajes son tan incómodos pero no tengo otra cosa que ponerme —se lamentó y extendió su mano hasta el platinado —Soy Fargan por cierto ¿Tú eres...

—¿Qué hago aquí? —pregunto directo Rubén.

El chico rio incómodo y guardo su mano.

—Me gustaría poder respondértelo pero me temo que ni yo lo sé. Desperté en una habitación con otro chico en la cama de arriba de la litera y ni él ni yo entendíamos que pasaba.

La alarma que habían oído hace unos segundos volvio a sonar como si estuviera recordándoles que aún seguía ahí y formaba parte de la conversación.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—No lo sé, planeaba ir al lugar de donde venía para averiguarlo... Aún no me has dicho tu nombre —volvió a insistir el castaño.

—Rubén —contesto el platinado con tono seco y desconfiado —¿Qué hay de tu compañero de habitación?

De nuevo la alarma insistente, los dos miraron los altavoces y Fargan le dedico una mirada para invitarlo a que lo siga.

Rubén dudo pero al final se colgó su tanque negro de oxígeno a la espalda y salió de su cuarto.

—No creo que necesites esa cosa pesada, te ralentizara —aconsejo el castaño.

—No has contestado mi pregunta.

El de traje naranja se detuvo en seco en medio del pasillo.

—¿Vas a ser así de borde todo el rato? Apenas te conozco y estoy tan perdido como tú, podrías probar siendo amable si yo también soy amable contigo —regaño ofendido por su desconfianza.

Rubén tenía un mal presentimiento, una inseguridad se acrecentaba en su cuerpo y no podía creer que era el único que la sentía pero debía admitir que estaba siendo muy injusto con su compañero.

—Lo siento —dijo avergonzado y los continuaron su marcha —Es solo que... Tengo miedo.

Fargan le dio una mirada de comprensión y él se sintió menos solo por un breve momento.

—Yo también, pero ya pasará. En cuanto a mi compañero, se llama Alex y salió hace rato para investigar la nave.

—¿Estamos en una nave? ¿Una nave espacial?—pregunto atónito el de azul.

—Aunque suene increíble sí, estamos en el maldito espacio —contesto emocionado Fargan.

Rubén no entendía el porqué de su entusiasmo.

—¿Qué hacemos en este lugar?

Fargan se encogió de hombros.

—Leí una nota que decía que debíamos arreglar la nave y nos dirigíamos a un planeta nuevo para investigarlo.

—Debe haber un error, no sé nada de naves espaciales, no recuerdo nada de mi vida y ni se cómo llegue aquí... —dijo Rubén confundido.

—Yo tampoco, pero está guay, son como unas vacaciones en el espacio y tendremos todas nuestras necesidades bien atendidas tan solo tenemos que trabajar un poco.

Rubén iba a decir algo sobre como el comportamiento tan relajado de Fargan lo desconcertaba pero justo habían llegado a una sala que parecía ser una cafetería.

Un joven pelirrojo con un traje como el suyo pero verde oscuro estaba plantado en la entrada con los brazos en jarra.

—Identifíquense —demando poniendo una mano en alto.

Rubén iba a contestar pero otro chico más salió de atrás del de verde.

—Tranquilo Lolito, es Fargan mi compañero y se ve que consiguió un nuevo amigo —dijo el que debía ser Alex.

Era bajito y usaba una máscara blanca igual que su traje.

—¿Es que acaso son todos sordos en esta nave? Madre mía a donde he tenido que caer —protesto otro chico desde adentro de la sala y Lolito se hizo a un lado para permitirles el paso.

Lo que parecía ser la cafetería era un lugar muy grande, amplio y bien iluminado.

Había una mesa en el centro y unos cinco chicos estaban reunidos alrededor.

Cuando Rubén se acercó a la mesa algo llamo su atención, era un botón rojo gigante, eso debía activar la alarma que había estado escuchando.

—Bueno como saben estamos aquí para asegurarnos de que la nave funcione correctamente... —empezó diciendo un chico castaño de traje cian.

—Disculpen, esto es un error, yo no sé nada, apenas recuerdo mi nombre —dijo un pelinegro de traje marrón.

—Si crees que es un error puedes irte —comento un rubio de verde claro casi fosforescente.

—Me gustaría irme por favor —pidió el pelinegro amablemente.

—Entonces vete, lánzate al espacio y piérdete...

—Willy basta —dijo el de cian —Entendemos que todos están pasando por la misma situación de confusión pero debemos salir de esto juntos.

—¿Por qué? No los conozco, nos encerraron aquí como si fuéramos animales y apenas nos dijeron lo básico.

—¿Entonces qué propones que hagamos? —pregunto sarcástico el de traje rojo que estaba al centro de la mesa redonda —¿Qué nos pasemos todo el día haciéndonos preguntas sobre nuestros orígenes y dejemos que la nave se destruya y nos mate?

—Yo no dije eso Auron —reprocho Willy.

—Pues así sonaste, nadie quiere estar aquí menos que yo pero no hay otra opción o trabajamos juntos o morimos, ya podrás quejarte cuando lleguemos a ese jodido planeta.

De repente la puerta se abrió y otro chico entro, este tenía un traje morado y el cabello negro.

—Samuel —lo llamo Auron —¿Dónde estabas?

—Oí unos ruidos que parecían venir de un conducto de ventilación y fui a investigar —dijo y el de traje marrón se puso de pie.

—Yo también oí lo mismo cuando estaba en mi habitación, como si algo se estuviera arrastrando.

—De seguro es una falla, tenemos trabajo que hacer —interrumpió el de traje cian antes de que los demás presentes pudieran asustarse.

—Hablando de trabajo aquí hay una pequeña lista de nuestras tareas por persona, tú, el de azul —lo llamo Alex —te toca sacar la basura, buena suerte.

—Me llamo...

—Rubén —completo Samuel.

Él se giró rápidamente hasta el de traje morado.

—No te he dicho mi nombre, solo Fargan lo sabe —replico Rubén desconcertado.

El resto del grupo le dio una mirada curiosa y Samuel palideció, parecía que ni él mismo sabía porque había dicho eso.

—Tienes cara de Rubén —se excusó nervioso y bajo la vista.

—Menuda puntería —soltó burlón el rubio de verde claro.

—En fin —continuo el de cian —Tienen sus trabajos asignados cada uno, tendremos media hora para comer y cada uno tendrá un compañero de habitación.

—Hay alguien que quedará solo —soltó Rubén para sí mismo pero todos lo oyeron.

—No —corrigió Auron —somos diez tripulantes ¿Verdad Luzu? —pregunto al de cian.

—Sí —respondió este —es solo que no sé a dónde estará Frank ahora ni porque no ha venido.

—Es tu compañero Rubén —dijo Willy —¿No lo has visto?

El platinado negó con la cabeza frenéticamente.

—Estaba solo cuando me desperté, salí de mi habitación y me topé con Fargan.

—Yo lo vi hace unas horas —dijo Alex —Llevaba un traje negro y también un tanque de oxígeno del mismo color, lo último que me dijo fue que iría a su habitación para ver a su compañero.

Las miradas del grupo fueron hasta Rubén y el tanque de oxígeno negro que llevaba en la espalda.

—Estaba solo cuando desperté y el tanque estaba sobre la cama de abajo, me lo lleve por si acaso —dijo él confundido.

—¿Dónde podría estar Frank ahora? —pregunto Fargan.

—Yo lo vi volver a su habitación —dijo el de marrón.

—¿También lo viste salir, Mangel? —pregunto Luzu.

—No —soltó Mangel mirando a Rubén con inseguridad —Solo entro.

Hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo entre los presentes.

—Bien, ya vendrá y ya que se ha tardado tanto dale las tareas de la basura a él —pidió Auron a Luzu —Todos deberíamos respetar las reglas y los horarios, nadie es más que nadie aquí.

—¿Entonces por qué nos estás dando órdenes como si fueras un jodido Rey y nosotros tus súbditos? —dijo Willy enfadado.

—Alguien tiene que darlas, supongo...

—¿Y justo tienes que ser tú? Apenas te has puesto tareas para ti mismo —reprocho Alex.

—Eso no es equitativo —siguió Lolito.

—Luzu las eligió para mí —se defendió Auron —Yo solo las acepte.

—Así que Luzu maneja todo y al parecer tiene favoritos —ataco Mangel.

—Yo no puse tareas ni tengo favoritos ¡Ni siquiera los conozco! —dijo en voz alta Luzu.

—Mentira, te he visto seleccionar todo desde una computadora en la sala de administración —acuso Willy señalándolo con el dedo índice.

—¡Yo no hice eso! Solo las estaba revisando...

—Yo voto porque Willy saque la basura y de paso se saque él mismo de la nave —dijo Auron en tono severo.

—Yo voto porque Auron cierre la jodida boca y deje de dar discursos sobre trabajo en equipo cuando no piensa mover un puto dedo para que la nave funcione —contesto Willy en el mismo tono que el de rojo.

—Yo voto porque almorcemos ahora, tengo hambre —dijo Mangel con timidez.

—Yo voto porque Auron y Willy se agarren a navajazos y arreglen esto como hombres de verdad —alentó Lolito.

—Yo voto porque saquemos la democracia en esta nave —propuso Fargan.

—¡Pero entonces porque coño estás votando Fargan! —exclamo Alex.

—¡Anarquía! —grito Lolito y levantó una silla por encima de su cabeza listo para golpear al que se opusiera a él.

Entre todas las quejas e insultos de los presentes Rubén fijo su vista en Samuel y noto que el pelinegro estaba concentrado en la entrada de la cafetería.

Cuando se giró vio a una figura vestida de negro que entraba tambaleándose a la sala.

—Frank —dijo Samuel en un susurro.

Todos dejaron de gritar y Lolito bajo la silla que había tratado de utilizar para golpear a Luzu.

La sangre goteaba del cuerpo del recién llegado y caía al suelo blanco.

_Lo habían apuñalado._

El de negro se paró recto frente a los presentes y con su último aliento alzó su brazo tembloroso y señaló a Rubén.

Luego se desplomó en el piso, muerto.

La pantalla que colgaba de la pared dio un anuncio.

_Frank ha muerto._

_Nueve tripulantes en total._

_**Un impostor entre** _ _**ellos** _ _**.** _

El platinado de traje azul sintió las miradas alarmantes de todo el grupo dirigidas hacia él antes de que tan solo pudiera girarse.


End file.
